Supermoon of love 1shoot
by kpop.forevermania
Summary: " kyuhyun ada apa denganmu?" tanyaku padanya, ia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan kosongnya. Akupun kemudian menggenggam kedua tangannya " kyu…katakan padaku, kamu kenapa?" tanyaku lagi


" Supermoon of love" 1shoot

ff ini ku buat karena feel ku sedang sedih, jadi ku tuangkan melalui ff ku ini. sebenarnya ini adalah FF ku yang ntah sudah keberapa aku membuat FF, dan FF ini jika di blog kami aku menggunakan namaku, tapi karena di page ini banyak member yang menyukai kyumin maka dari itu aku mengeditnya untuk kalian, mian kalau FF nya sedih, coz banyak readers ku yang pernah baca FF ini mereka menangis, tapi ku harap tidak untuk kalian, aku juga gak ngerti kenapa aku suka buat FF yang sad *jadi curcol nih…hehehehe* langsung aja ya….silahkan baca ^_^

Genre : family/brotherships/sad romance

Rating : G

cast :

cho kyuhyun as cho kyuhyun (namja)

lee sungmin as Minnie (yeoja)

choi siwon as cho siwon (namja)

han geng as cho han geng (namja)

cho kyuhyun pov

aku adalah cho kyuhyun. Aku mencintai seorang gadis yang sangat manis. Senyumnya…tawanya…saat ia marah…semua membuatku bahagia. Satu hal yang sangat tidak ku suka darinya, yaitu melihatnya menangis. kenapa aku berkata demikian?, yah….karena menurutku air matanya adalah ketidak bahagiaanku, air matanya membuat hatiku sangat sakit, air matanya adalah ketidak berdayaanku untuk berhadapan dengannya…yah…gadis itu bernama minnie. Kami berdua saling mencintai saat kami masih duduk dikelas 3 SMP hingga kami kuliah saat ini. dan kami berada dalam satu kelas bersama, duduk pun kami bersebelahan. Banyak yang mengatakan kami adalah pasangan yang serasi, tapi apakah itu benar?, banyak yang mengatakan cinta kami akan abadi selamanya. Namun apakah itu benar?, aku memiliki seorang hyung laki-laki bernama siwon dan appaku…apakah ia appa kandungku?, aku merasa ia bukanlah appa kandungku, karena appa tidak pernah satu kali pun menunjukkan rasa sayangnya padaku tidak seperti rasa sayang yang selalu ia tunjukkan pada siwon hyung. Aku selalu merasa cemburu jika appa selalu bertanya pada siwon hyung tentang kabarnya, aku selalu cemburu kepada siwon hyung jika appa selalu mengajaknya berbincang-cincang, dan melakukan apa yang appa senangi bersama siwon hyung, dan aku…..aku selalu tidak pernah dianggap ada oleh appaku. Sedangkan eommaku….ia sangat tega meninggalkanku untuk selamanya dan pergi dari dunia ini. meskipun appa tidak menyayangiku, lain halnya dengan siwon hyung. Siwon hyung selalu menyayangiku, siwon hyung selalu mengerti diriku. Dan aku sangat menyayangi siwon hyung. Seperti biasa disaat makan bersama, appa selalu bersikap dingin padaku. hanya saja disaat ini hanya ada aku dan appa diruang makan, sedangkan siwon hyung masih ada urusan dirumah temannya.

" appa ….ini…" kataku dan aku memberikan sepotong daging kepada appaku, namun appa menepis daging yang kuberikan dengan menggunakan sumpitnya, hingga daging itupun terjatuh kelantai. Hatiku sangat sakit, namun aku berusaha menahan air mataku agar tidak terjatuh dan membasahi pipiku. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, karena menahan rasa sakit dihati ini atas sikap appa padaku. akupun kemudian mengambil daging yang terjatuh dilantai, dan membuangnya ke tong sampah yang berada didapur. Saat membuang daging ini, air mata yang sedari tadi ku tahan, tidak dapat ku bendung lagi. aku membiarkan setetes demi setetes air mata membasahi pipiku, dan aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku

" kenapa appa selalu seperti ini padaku?, apakah aku tidak pantas mendapatkan kasih sayang darimu?, apakah aku tidak pantas berada didekatmu appa?" batinku. Aku terdiam dan masih berdiri didepan tong sampah ini. ketika aku masih menangis didapur ini, aku mendengar derap langkah kaki menuju dapur ini, akupun kemudian membuka pintu dapur dan bersembunyi dibalik tembok dapur ini. ketika aku mendengar pembicaraan beberapa orang pelayan didapur ini, aku sangat terkejut, dan aku merasa petir telah menyambarku dan seakan-akan duniaku mati setelah mendengar pembicaraan para pelayan tersebut.

" kasihan sekali ya, tuan muda kyuhyun"

" iya…tuan besar menurutku sangat keterlaluan pada tuan muda kyuhyun"

" meskipun tuan muda kyuhyun bukan anak kandungnya, tapi tidak semestinya tuan besar bersikap seperti itu padanya"

" BUKAN ANAK KANDUNG?" batinku,

" kamu benar….aku mengerti kenapa tuan besar bersikap demikian"

" iya…karena dulu sewaktu nyonya besar masih hidup, nyonya besar berselingkuh dengan rekan kerja tuan besar, huft…karena sikap nyonya besar, tuan muda kyuhyun yang kena imbasnya"

" iya…bagaimana ya jika tuan muda kyuhyun mengetahui kebenaran ini?, apa ia akan mencari tahu siapa appa kandungnya?"

" kamu benar…..tapi meskipun tuan muda kyuhyun mencari tahu tentang appa kandungnya, itu adalah hal yang mustahil, karena appa kandungnya telah meninggal karena kanker otak"

" iya juga…huft….padahal tuan muda kyuhyun sangat baik, tapi kenapa ia harus menderita seperti ini?"

"APPAKU TELAH MENINGGAL?EOMMA….TERNYATA EOMMAKU TELAH BERSELINGKUH DAN MENYAKITI APPAKU?"batinku. ingin rasanya aku tidak menerima kenyataan ini. tapi apa dayaku….karena perbuatan eommaku…aku yang harus menerima sikap dingin appa padaku, dan sekarang aku mengerti kenapa appa selalu bersikap dingin padaku. dan aku merasa ini adalah hukuman yang harus kuterima sebagai anak haram dirumah ini. aku terduduk lemas setelah mendengar pembicaraan mereka barusan. Aku tertunduk dan membiarkan air mataku menetes. hatiku benar-benar hancur, dan aku merasa lebih baik aku mati dan aku pergi dari dunia ini tanpa harus terus menerus menerima sikap dingin appa padaku. setetes demi setetes air hujan membasahiku. Dan hujan dimalam ini seolah-olah merasakan apa yang kurasakan saat ini.

" maafkan aku appa…maafkan aku…maafkan aku….." batinku. Ponselku selalu berdering, dan saat kutatap sebuah nama yang tertera di ponselku, aku menangis sejadi-jadinya

" maaf minnie….maafkan aku karena tidak ingin menjawab teleponmu. Aku ingin sendiri minnie….maafkan aku…" gumamku dibelakang dapur ini sendirian.

Minnie pov

Aku adalah minnie, dan aku memiliki seorang kekasih yang sangat kucintai, kekasih yang selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum, tertawa bahkan menangis karenanya. Ia selalu melarangku menangis didepannya karena menurutnya air mataku akan menyakiti hatinya. Oleh karena itu, aku berjanji didepannya agar tidak menangis lagi. ia selalu menjawab teleponnya jika aku menghubunginya, namun tidak kali ini, beberapa kali aku mencoba untuk menghubunginya namun tidak dijawab olehnya. Perasaanku sangat galau dan tidak tenang. Aku sangat takut terjadi sesuatu padanya. Hingga akupun mencoba untuk menghubungi siwon hyung. Cho siwon adalah saudaranya, dan aku juga cukup dekat dengan siwon hyung, karena menurutku ia adalah seorang laki-laki yang sangat baik dan sangat pengertian, dan ia juga sangat menyayangi kyuhyun. Siwon hyung selalu menjawab teleponku jika aku menghubunginya, seperti sekarang ini.

" hallo…."

"hallo…..siwon oppa"

" iya…ada apa minnie" tanyanya

" apa kyuhyun oppa baik-baik saja?" tanyaku

"kyuhyun?, memangnya kyuhyun kenapa?"sahutnya panik

" apa siwon oppa tidak ada bersamamu?" tanyaku lagi

" tidak…aku belum pulang kerumah, karena aku masih ada dirumah temanku"

" owh…ya sudah kalau begitu, maaf mengganggu"sahutku sambil menatap keluar jendela kamarku, di mana hujan malam ini turun sangat deras.

" tunggu…kenapa kamu mengkhawatirkan kyuhyun ?, apa kyuhyun baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi

" aku tidak tahu oppa…dari tadi aku menghubunginya namun tidak dijawab-jawab olehnya" sahutku

" owh begitu…mungkin kyuhyun sudah tidur, nanti kalau aku sudah pulang aku akan memberitahunya kalau kamu dari tadi menghubunginya" sahut siwon dari arah seberang sana.

" terima kasih oppa…"kataku

"sama-sama…." Sahutnya, akupun kemudian menutup kembali ponselku. Aku menatap sekali lagi kearah langit yang gelap tanpa sinar rembulan maupun bintang-bintang yang menghiasi malam seperti biasanya.

" kyuhyun….sebenarnya kamu kenapa?"

"kenapa kamu tidak menjawab teleponku? Apa kamu marah padaku?, apa kamu bosan padaku?" gumamku dikamar ini sendirian, tidak terasa air mataku mengalir dipelupuk mataku dan membasahi pipiku. Aku benar-benar sangat merindukannya saat ini.

Cho siwon pov

Minnie…ia adalah gadis yang sangat kucintai. Aku sengaja memendam perasaanku padanya, karena aku tahu yang ia cintai adalah adikku kyuhyun, dan kyuhyunpun juga mencintai minnie. Yah….cintaku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Namun tidak apa bagiku, asalkan aku melihat adikku bahagia itu sudah cukup bagiku. Kyuhyun tidak pernah menerima kasih sayang dari appa, karena ia bukanlah anak kandung appaku. Meskipun appa tidak menyayanginya, tapi aku tetap menyayanginya karena aku tidak ingin kyuhyun merasa sendirian didunia ini. dan aku telah memohon pada appa agar appa tidak membocorkan rahasia besar ini padanya. Jujur saja….aku sangat takut kehilangan adik kesayanganku itu. aku sangat takut ia pergi dariku ketika ia tahu bahwa ia bukanlah anak kandung appa. Mungkin apa yang dirasakan minnie sama dengan apa yang kurasakan saat ini. setelah menjawab panggilan masuk dari minnie barusan, aku langsung kepikiran akan kyuhyun. Dan aku sangat takut jika terjadi sesuatu padanya. Karena tugas yang kukerjakan dirumah donghae telah selesai, akupun memutuskan kembali pulang kerumah. Setibanya di rumah, aku melihat appa duduk diruang tamu sedang membaca buku. Akupun kemudian menghampirinya.

" malam appa…"sapaku

" kenapa malam begini baru pulang" sahut appa mengkhawatirkanku.

" tugas ku baru selesai, o iya…kyuhyun apa sudah tidur?" tanyaku pada appaku, dan seperti biasa appaku jika mendengarku menyebut nama kyuhyun, ia menjadi sangat dingin.

" entahlah…"sahut appaku. Aku mengepal kedua tanganku akan sikap appaku ini. namun..jika teringat akan kata-kata kyuhyun, akupun jadi meredam amarahku.

" aku sangat menyayangi appa….aku mohon pada hyung, agar tidak marah pada appa, karena jika hyung marah pada appa, itu sama saja hyung telah menyakitiku" itu adalah kata-kata yang selalu ia ucapkan padaku jika aku marah akan sikap appa pada kyuhyun. Tanpa harus memperpanjang pertanyaanku pada appa, akupun langsung menuju kamar kyuhyun yang hanya berhadapan dengan kamarku. aku membuka gagang pintunya secara perlahan-lahan, aku melihatnya seperti telah terlelap. akupun menghampirinya dikasurnya. Ia menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimutnya. Namun aku merasa ada yang aneh dengannya, karena tubuhnya seperti menggigil, karena khawatir akupun memeriksa keningnya dengan menggunakan punggung telapak tanganku. aku terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa ia demam

" kyuhyun…kenapa kamu bisa demam seperti ini?" kataku, aku membuka selimutnya, dan aku sangat terkejut ketika mengetahui pakaian yang ia kenakan basah kuyup.

" ya ampun….kyuhyun kenapa kamu basah kuyup seperti ini?, apa kamu kehujanan" kataku, ia membuka matanya dan menatapku. Matanya berkaca-kaca, bibirnya membiru karena menggigil, Akupun kemudian beranjak dari kasurnya dan menuju lemari pakaiannya, aku mengambil pakaian kering miliknya, lalu aku menghampiri kyuhyun dan aku membantunya menggantikan pakaiannya. Kyuhyun hanya diam saja. Dan aku sangat takut jika ia diam seperti itu. aku merasa ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi padanya. Setelah aku selesai membantunya mengganti pakaiannya, akupun duduk didekatnya.

" kyuhyun ada apa denganmu?" tanyaku padanya, ia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan kosongnya. Akupun kemudian menggenggam kedua tangannya

" kyu…katakan padaku, kamu kenapa?" tanyaku lagi, kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, namun ia malah meneteskan air matanya didepanku. Aku yang sejak dulu sangat membenci melihatnya menangis, dan setiap melihatnya menangis aku langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Seperti yang kulakukan saat ini padanya. Pundaknya bergetar, yah….ia menangis terisak-isak dalam pelukanku. Meskipun aku tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi saat ini padanya, namun aku yakin ini ada kaitannya dengan appaku.

" katakan padaku kyu…kenapa kamu menangis?, dan kenapa kamu bisa demam seperti ini?"

"bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu sejak dulu, aku sangat tidak suka melihatmu menangis. lalu kenapa sekarang kamu menangis?" tanyaku padanya, lagi-lagi ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku sangat mengerti dirinya, hingga akupun membiarkannya larut dalam tangisnya. Cukup lama ia menangis dalam pelukanku, hingga aku tidak mendengar suara isak tangisnya lagi.

" kyu…..kyuhyun…"panggilku, tidak ada sahutan darinya, hingga akupun melepaskan pelukanku, dan ternyata ia telah terlelap dalam tidurnya, kemudian akupun merebahkan tubuhnya dikasurnya, lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimutnya. Aku memungut pakaiannya yang basah tadi dan membawanya kedapur untuk dicuci oleh pelayan. Aku meminta pelayan mengantarkan obat demam dan kompres untuk kyuhyun. Aku kembali masuk kedalam kamar kyuhyun. Dan duduk disamping nya. aku menangis ketika mendengar igauannya.

" appa….aku sayang appa….aku sayang appa…..maafkan aku appa….maafkan aku…."

" kyuhyun…..begitu sayangnya kah kamu pada appa?, jika kamu tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya, apa kamu masih bisa menyayanginya kyu?" gumamku. Tidak berapa lama kemudian pelayan datang membawa kompresan dan obat penurun demam. Aku mengangkat sedikit kepala kyuhyun dan meminumkanya obat penurun demam. Setelah itu akupun mengompres keningnya.

" aku sayang padamu kyu….aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika kamu mengetahui kebenaran ini" gumamku lagi. ponsel kyuhyun lagi-lagi berdering, dan aku sangat mengetahui siapa yang telah menghubunginya saat ini. sebelum aku menjawab panggilan masuk dari minnie, aku menatap wajah kyuhyun yang pucat karena sedang demam. Lalu akupun segera menjawab panggilan masuknya.

" minnie…."

"apa kyuhyun oppa baik-baik saja?" tanyanya

" mm…iya, kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun sudah tidur" sahutku berbohong padanya.

"owh..kalau begitu terima kasih oppa….o iya tolong katakan padanya jika ia bangun, besok aku menunggunya seperti biasa"

" baiklah…"sahutku

"terima kasih…"

"sama-sama minnie" sahutku, iapun kemudian menutup kembali ponselnya.

" minnie….apakah aku bisa memiliki hatimu?" batinku.

"sepertinya itu adalah hal yang mustahil bagiku" aku menatap kembali kearah kyuhyun yang masih terlelap.

" ingat siwon…kamu tidak boleh egois, minnie adalah milik kyuhyun" gumamku mengingatkan diriku. " Cinta….yah…sampai kapan aku bisa menyembunyikan rasa cintaku ini darimu minnie" gumamku lagi. sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar kyuhyun, aku mencium kening adikku ini. lalu akupun keluar dan membiarkannya terlelap dengan tenang didalam kamarnya.

Cho kyuhyun pov

Menurutku hari ini adalah hari yang sangat menyakitkan bagiku. Dua kenyataan pahit yang harus kudengar saat ini. yang pertama ketika aku mengetahui bahwa aku bukanlah anak kandung appa, dan yang kedua….kenapa? kenapa siwon hyung juga mencintai minnie?, mungkin ia mengira aku telah benar-benar terlelap. namun pada kenyataannya aku mendengar apa yang ia gumamkan barusan. Setelah siwon hyung keluar dari kamarku. aku membuka mataku dan menatap kearah pintu kamarku yang telah ditutup olehnya.

" maafkan aku hyung…..karena aku…hyung menyembunyikan perasaan cinta hyung pada minnie" batinku. Air mataku mengalir disudut mataku. Aku merasa sangat tidak berguna bagi siwon hyung. Ia sangat menyayangiku, namun apakah aku tidak bisa membalas rasa sayangnya padaku?.

"argh…"erangku kesakitan. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi padaku saat ini. kenapa kepalaku sangat sakit sekali seperti tertusuk oleh ribuan jarum yang menyerangku. Aku memegangi kepalaku yang teramat sakit ini. aku sangat tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit ini. hingga aku menggigit ujung selimutku. Agar suara eranganku tidak terdengar oleh orang lain. karena rasa sakit ini, pandanganku semakin kabur, lalu semuapun dengan sekejap menjadi gelap. Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganku selanjutnya.

Minnie pov

Perasaan khawatir menyelimutiku saat ini. meskipun siwon oppa mengatakan kyuhyun sudah tidur, namun entah kenapa pikiranku selalu dipenuhi oleh rasa khawatirku akan dirinya. Aku duduk diatas kasurku dan aku memandangi kalender yang terletak diatas meja kecil dekat kasurku ini.

" 19 maret …huft…3 bulan lagi tepat dimana tanggal 19 maret nanti adalah hari anniversary kita yang 8 tahun. Ternyata 8 tahun lamanya kita berpacaran kyu..dan kejutan apa yang akan kamu berikan padaku nanti" gumamku sambil memandangi kalender tersebut.

" aku harap…acara anniversary kita akan sangat romantis kyu….dan….yang aku dengar tanggal 19 maret nanti akan ada supermoon. Ah….aku sangat ingin kita berdua menyaksikan keindahan supermoon itu" gumamku lagi. tapi…apakah itu mungkin terjadi?, aku tidak mengerti kenapa, aku merasa takut jika hari itu terjadi, aku melihatnya untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku sangat takut…jika aku benar-benar kehilangannya.

Cho hangeng pov

Aku memiliki dua orang anak. Meskipun kyuhyun bukan anak kandungku, sebenarnya aku sangat menyayanginya. Namun aku tidak bisa menunjukkan rasa sayangku padanya. Karena chullie telah menghianatiku. Rasa sakit itu hingga sekarang tidak bisa kulupakan. Aku tahu aku sangat jahat pada kyuhyun, karena ia tidak tahu apa-apa. Karena kebencianku pada chullie hingga akupun melampiaskannya pada kyuhyun. Aku tahu kyuhyun sangat menyayangiku. Namun aku selalu saja tidak membalas rasa sayangnya padaku. aku adalah appa yang jahat….sangat jahat. Hari sudah sangat larut, hingga akupun memutuskan untuk kembali kedalam kamarku yang terletak tidak jauh dari kamar kedua anakku tersebut. Ketika aku berada didepan kamar kedua anakku, aku menatap kamar kyuhyun. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kurasakan saat ini. perasaan takut menyelimuti ku saat ini. entah kenapa….aku merasa suatu saat kamar ini akan sangat sepi. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku berpikir seperti itu, dan secara tidak sadar akupun meneteskan air mataku ketika menatap kamar kyuhyun saat ini. aku menggenggam gagang pintu kamarnya. air mataku terus mengalir membasahi pipiku saat ini.

" maafkan appa kyu…maafkan appa…."batinku. untuk beberapa saat aku terdiam didepan kamarnya ini, lalu akupun beranjak kembali menuju kamarku.

~keesokkan harinya~

Minnie pov

Aku bangun pagi-pagi sekali, dan seperti biasa aku berndandan rapi dan cantik hanya untuk kekasih yang sangat kucintai. Aku memandang diriku didepan cermin.

"hm…hari ini aku akan memberikan kejutan untuk kyuhyun oppa. Aku harap kyuhyun oppa menyukai pemberianku ini" gumamku didepan cermin. Karena jam tanganku telah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 am. Akupun bergegas mengambil tas cangklong ku yang ku letakkan diatas kasurku. Lalu setelah itu aku segera menuju taman di kampus kami, dan aku duduk menyendiri untuk menunggunya.

Cho kyuhyun pov

Aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan, dan samar-samar pandanganku menatap sekeliling ruangan kamarku ini. akupun kemudian beranjak bangun, lalu aku menuju kamar mandi. Setelah mandi, dan ketika aku sedang menggosok gigiku, tiba-tiba saja perutku mual, lalu aku memuntahkan isi perutku, meskipun hanya air yang kumuntahkan, tapi rasa nya sangat menyakitkan. Keringat dingin bercucuran membasahi tubuhku. Setelah memuntahkan semuanya, aku memandangi diriku yang sangat pucat didepan cermin kamar mandiku ini.

" ada apa denganku?, kenapa aku muntah seperti ini? dan kenapa semalam kepalaku terasa sangat menyakitkan?" batinku

"apa aku sakit?" gumamku. Tidak berapa lama aku didalam kamar mandi, suara ketukan pintu terdengar ditelingaku, dan aku sangat mengenal suara itu yang tidak lain adalah suara siwon hyung yang seperti biasa ingin mengajakku kekampus bersama.

TOK…TOK…TOK…."kyuhyun….apa kamu sudah bangun?" siwon hyung berteriak dari luar kamarku

" sudah hyung…."sahutku, setelah mengganti pakaianku, akupun kemudian membuka pintu kamarku dan menemuinya.

" buruan…nanti kita terlambat kekampus" kata siwon hyung padaku

" iya…"sahutku, ia pun kemudian meletakkan punggung telapak tangannya kekeningku

" ada apa?" tanyaku

" hm…..syukurlah kamu sudah baikan. Semalam aku sangat khawatir, kalau demammu masih tinggi" sahut siwon hyung mengkhawatirkanku. Mataku tertuju pada appa yang berlalu dihadapanku. Dan seperti biasa ia tidak mau menatapku.

" apakah appa benar-benar membenciku?, apa appa tidak mengkhawatirkanku?" batinku. Siwon hyung menepuk pundakku pelan.

" sabarlah kyu…aku yakin suatu hari sikap appa padamu akan berubah" kata siwon hyung, dan aku hanya tersenyum padanya. Aku dan siwon hyung pergi menuju kampus bersama, namun selama perjalanan menuju kampus, perkataannya semalam masih teringat jelas dipikiranku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa berkata hal yang membuatnya memberhentikan mobilnya secara mendadak.

" hyung…..jika suatu hari aku tidak ada, apa siwon hyung mau menggantikanku untuk menjaga dan mencintai minnie"

" apa?" ia menatapku karena terkejut apa yang barusan kukatakan padanya

" kenapa kamu berkata seperti itu?" tanyanya

"hahahahahaha…hyung kena aku kerjai….hahahahaha….."tawaku untuk membohonginya

" aish…..bercandamu tidak lucu, aku tidak suka mendengarnya" sahut siwon hyung padaku

" aku tahu…maaf….aku tidak akan berkata seperti itu lagi" sahutku

" ya sudah lupakan saja"

" o iya…hyung…aku berhenti disini saja" pintaku

"kenapa?" tanyanya

" ada yang ingin kukunjungi hari ini" sahutku berbohong

"tapi minnie sedang menunggumu"

"tolong katakan padanya, hari ini aku tidak bisa menemuinya, dan ini sangat penting bagiku"

"baiklah kalau begitu…"sahut siwon hyung. Kemudian akupun keluar dari mobilnya, dan setelah siwon hyung pergi meninggalkanku dipinggir jalan, akupun memberhentikan taksi untuk tujuan ke rumah sakit kwanghee. Setibanya di rumah sakit tersebut, akupun memeriksakan kondisi kesehatanku di rumah sakit ini.

Minnie pov

Sudah cukup lama aku menunggunya disini namun ia belum muncul juga. yang menemuiku malah siwon oppa. Baru kali ini ia membuatku kecewa.

" maaf minnie, kyuhyun tidak bisa menemuimu. Ia ada urusan" kata siwon oppa padaku

" owh…ya sudahlah" sahutku lesu. Siwon oppa selalu saja seperti ini, jika kyuhyun sibuk ia yang selalu berusaha menemaniku. ia selalu mengajakku berbicara agar aku tidak kecewa pada kyuhyun. Siwon oppa selalu menghiburku jika aku sedang sedih seperti ini.

" jika urusan kyuhyun selesai, ia pasti akan segera menghubungimu" kata siwon oppa padaku

" iya…"sahutku, sebenarnya aku sangat kesal pada kyuhyun karena ia tidak memberitahukan padaku urusan apa yang sedang dikerjakannya sekarang

TENG…..TENG…..TENG…

"sudah bel…kamu tidak masuk kekelas?" tanya siwon oppa padaku

" hm….aku sedang malas…."sahutku

"kenapa begitu?, apa kamu tidak sayang ketinggalan pelajaran?" tanyanya lagi

" hari ini dosennya tidak menyenangkan, lagipula aku juga sedang kesal sekarang" sahutku dan memasang wajah cemberutku didepannya

" mm…..apa kamu ingin ikut denganku?" tanyanya, aku menatapnya bingung

"memangnya kita mau kemana?" tanyaku padanya

" bukankah kamu sedang kesal….sekarang aku ingin membuatmu tidak kesal lagi…"sahutnya dan tersenyum manis padaku, aku berpikir sejenak saat menatapnya " tidak ada salahnya juga jika aku ikut dengannya" batinku

" Ok….kita mau kemana?" tanyaku lagi

" ada saja…rahasia" sahutnya, iapun kemudian beranjak bangun dari kursi taman ini begitu juga aku. Ia mengajakku masuk kedalam mobilnya, hari ini kami berdua membolos kuliah. Sepanjang perjalanan aku selalu berpikir apa yang sedang dilakukan kyuhyun sekarang?, apa urusannya itu lebih penting daripada diriku saat ini?. setibanya di sebuah taman hiburan, siwon oppa membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku. Ia memperlakukanku seperti seorang putri.

"silahkan tuan putri…."katanya dan tersenyum padaku,

" apaan sih….ada-ada saja nih oppa…."sahutku

"hahahaha…..tidak apalah…aku memperlakukanmu seperti ini" sahutnya

" hm…baiklah…"sahutku, ia mengajakku bermain roler coaster, kereta gantung, bianglala, rumah hantu dan lain sebagainya. Untuk sesaat aku merasa senang bersama siwon oppa. Ketika siwon oppa meninggalkanku di depan kandang jerapah karena ingin membeli sesuatu untukku. Aku menatap ponselku, dan aku sangat berharap saat ini kyuhyun menghubungiku.

" oppa…sebenarnya kamu ada urusan apa?, apa kamu lupa padaku?" batinku. Tidak terasa air mataku menetes, aku tidak mengerti kenapa?, aku benar-benar sangat takut…yah….sangat takut jika ia meninggalkanku. Seseorang menepuk pundakku pelan, dan aku buru-buru menyeka air mataku.

" ini untukmu minnie…" katanya padaku.

" terima kasih..'sahutku, dan menerima es krim pemberiannya ini.

" kamu kenapa?...kamu menangis ya?" tanyanya padaku

" tidak…"sahutku berbohong padanya

" kamu bohong….kamu pasti habis menangis kan?" ia selalu saja tahu jika aku berbohong padanya, aku hanya diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya

" minnie…kamu kenapa menangis?" tanyanya lagi, aku hanya tertunduk dan tidak menatapnya. Dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus menangis didepannya seperti ini.

" minnie….", aku tetap tidak menyahutnya, aku membiarkan air mataku mengalir dan membasahi pipiku saat ini. ia memegang daguku dan mengangkat wajahku agar aku menatapnya.

" apa karena kyuhyun" katanya

" aku….aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menangis seperti ini…aku tidak tahu kenapa…aku merasa sangat takut kehilangannya….aku tidak tahu kenapa….aku merasa suatu hari ia akan pergi dan meninggalkanku sendirian…" sahutku, siwon oppa menyeka air mataku, dan ia berusaha meyakinkanku

" minnie….kyuhyun itu hanya mencintaimu, dan aku yakin kyuhyun akan selalu ada untukmu. Mungkin untuk saat ini ia tidak ada untukmu karena ia sedang ada urusan. Dan yakinlah….kyuhyun tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu" kata siwon oppa padaku, meskipun ia berkata demikian, namun hatiku tidak bisa dibohongi. Perasaan takut itu selalu menghantuiku.

" oppa benar….aku mungkin hanya berpikiran asal saja" sahutku padanya

" mm….kalau begitu jangan menangis lagi ya, bukankah kamu tahu kyuhyun tidak suka melihatmu menangis seperti ini"

"baiklah…."sahutku.

" ya sudah…buruan dimakan es krim mu, tuh sudah meleleh…"kata siwon oppa padaku

" hm..baiklah…"sahutku.

Cho kyuhyun pov

Aku melakukan CT scan untuk mengetahui apa yang ku derita saat ini. selain itu darahku diambil sedikit untuk dilihat di laboratorium. Aku menunggu cukup lama untuk mengetahui hasil test kesehatan yang kulakukan hari ini.

~ 4 jam kemudian~

Dokter yang memeriksaku memanggilku keruangannya. Ketika berada diruangannya, ia menjelaskan kepadaku apa yang kuderita saat ini.

" bagaimana hasil test kesehatan saya dok?"

" begini….jika anda lihat pada bagian ini…" dokter itu menunjuk pada sebuah gambar otak milikku yang terdapat gambar berwarna putih berbentuk seperti sebuah benjolan yang cukup besar, dan benjolan itu terdapat di antara otak kanan dan kiriku.

" itu apa?" tanyaku

" ini adalah kanker yang anda derita saat ini…."

"kanker?" tanyaku tidak percaya

" benar…anda menderita kanker stadium akhir, dan…kanker ini sudah menyebar"

" hah….anda pasti bohongkan?, saya tidak mungkin menderita penyakit ini….tidak mungkin"

" ini adalah kenyataan yang harus anda terima, dan sebaiknya anda melakukan kemoterapi" saran dokter itu padaku

" kemoterapi?, tidak…saya tidak ingin melakukan itu dok" tolakku

"kenapa anda menolak?"

" apa dengan melakukan kemoterapi saya akan sembuh total?, apa dengan melakukan kemoterapi memory saya tidak akan pudar?, apa dengan melakukan kemoterapi saya bisa menjalani hidup saya dengan normal?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi. Dokter ia hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaanku

" saya akan tetap meninggalkan dok?, saya….saya tidak ingin kehilangan memory saya jika saya melakukan kemoterapi…saya tidak ingin melupakan orang-orang yang saya cintai….saya tidak ingin dok…" kataku, aku menangis didepan dokter itu.

" dokter…tolong katakan pada saya, sampai kapan saya bisa bertahan dok?" tanyaku padanya, dokter itu hanya menatapku dengan rasa kasihan

" dokter…tolong jawab saya"

" kemungkinan besar anda hanya bisa bertahan kurang dari 5 bulan…" air mata terus mengalir membasahi pipiku,

" tolong…..tolong bantu saya untuk bisa bertahan dari rasa sakit ini dok….tolong saya…"

" baiklah…..saya akan memberikan resep obat ini untuk anda, dan mungkin anda akan mengalami mual ketika meminum obat ini" kata dokter itu padaku, setelah keluar dari ruangan tersebut, aku pergi menuju apotek rumah sakit ini untuk menebus resep obat dari dokter itu. petugas yang menerima resep obat ini menatapku. Aku tahu ia sangat kasihan padaku. setelah menebus resep obat itu, aku berada diluar rumah sakit ini, dan aku….aku memberhentikan taksi yang selalu ada disekitar rumah sakit ini. aku masuk kedalam taksi, dan aku meminta supir untuk mengantarku ke makam eommaku. Setibanya dipemakaman, aku berlutut didepan makam eommaku

" eomma…..lama aku tidak kemari….eomma apa kabar disana?" aku berbicara sendiri didepan makam eommaku ini.

" aku merindukanmu eomma….aku…..mungkin aku akan segera menyusulmu eomma…."

" aku sudah mengetahui semuanya….aku tahu aku bukan anak kandung appa….aku tahu aku hanyalah anak haram eomma bersama laki-laki lain….mungkin ini adalah hukumanku eomma….aku…aku sangat sedih eomma…"

" aku tidak tahu…kapan appa bisa memanggilku anak….aku tidak tahu kapan appa bisa menyayangiku seperti anaknya sendiri…."

" apa eomma tahu….aku sangat menyayangi appa eomma….aku benar-benar menyayanginya…."

" aku sangat ingin memeluk appa…tapi aku tidak bisa…."

" aku sangat kesepian eomma…..dan aku…..aku sangat ingin pergi dari dunia ini dan menyusulmu disana" aku menangis didepan makam eommaku. Aku harus berusaha untuk menerima kenyataan pahit ini walaupun sangat menyakitkan.

" eomma….apakah aku harus menyerahkan minnie pada siwon hyung?"

" apakah aku harus menyakiti perasaan minnie?"

" aku….aku tidak mungkin bersamanya eomma…"

" aku tahu aku egois…tapi mungkin ini adalah jalan yang terbaik…." saat ini aku sedang ingin menyendiri dan tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun juga. aku mematikan ponselku untuk saat ini.

" maaf minnie…." Gumamku saat mematikan ponselku.

Cho siwon pov

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dilakukan kyuhyun saat ini?, ia seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku dan juga minnie. Setelah aku mengajak minnie untuk mengheommar dirinya, tapi sepertinya usahaku hanya sedikit berhasil, karena sepanjang perjalanan aku mengantarnya pulang, ia hanya diam sambil sesekali menatap ponselnya. Aku tahu apa yang sedang ia khawatirkan saat ini. aku hanya diam, karena aku tidak ingin mengganggu apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini. setibanya di depan rumahnya, akupun keluar dari mobil untuk membuhyungan pintu mobilku untuknya. Ia hanya mencoba untuk tersenyum padaku.

" minnie …..jangan bersedih..OK…." ujarku kepadanya

"terima kasih oppa….."sahutnya lesu, iapun dengan malas masuk menuju kedalam rumahnya. aku yang melihatnya bersedih seperti ini, membuat hatiku sangat tidak tenang. Akupun masuk kembali kedalam mobil dan mengendarainya untuk menuju pulang kerumah. Setibanya dirumah, aku bertanya pada beberapa pelayan mengenai kyuhyun, apa ia sudah pulang atau belum. Dan ternyata ia sama sekali belum pulang kerumah. Aku pun mencoba untuk menghubunginya, namun ponselnya tidak aktif sama sekali. Hal ini benar-benar membuatku sangat khawatir padanya.

" kamu dimana kyu?, kenapa kamu belum pulang juga?, apa kamu lupa ini sudah hampir malam?" gumamku sambil menunggunya diluar rumahku ini. tidak berapa lama appa pun pulang dari perusahaan.

" apa yang kamu lakukan diluar?, kenapa tidak masuk kedalam?" tanya appa padaku

" kyuhyun belum pulang appa…bagaimana aku bisa tenang?" sahutku pada appaku. Appa hanya diam saja seperti biasa jika aku menyebut nama kyuhyun didepannya. Appapun kemudian masuk kedalam rumah. Dan membiarkan aku menunggu kyuhyun sendiri diluar seperti ini. sesekali aku menatap kearah jam tangan milikku ini.

" kyuhyun….ini sudah jam 8 malam, kenapa sampai sekarang kamu belum pulang juga?" batinku, aku sangat mencemaskannya saat ini. sudah 4 jam aku menunggunya sejak pulang dari mengantar minnie pulang kerumahya. Tidak berapa lama kemudian kyuhyun pun datang, dan aku melihat kesedihan tersirat dari wajahnya saat ini.

" kenapa baru pulang sekarang?, dan ponselmu kenapa tidak aktif?" tanyaku padanya,

" owh…maaf hyung…aku tadi ada urusan yang tidak bisa kukatakan pada hyung…" sahutnya

" kenapa?" tanyaku, ia hanya diam saja dan menjawabnya dengan senyumnya. Aku merasa ia sangat aneh sekali saat ini.

" aku masuk duluan hyung…hari ini aku lelah…" sahutnya, wajahnya memang terlihat tampak pucat, dan ia terlihat sangat lesu.

" baiklah…"sahutku, kyuhyun pun masuk kedalam rumah, dan aku berjalan dibelakangnya. Appa yang berada diruang tamu ketika melihat kyuhyun baru pulag kerumah, baru kali ini appa berbicara padanya…namun perkataan appa sangat menyakitkan hati kyuhyun, bahkan aku yang mendengarnya pun sangat marah.

" untuk apa kamu pulang?" ujar appa ketus padanya. Kyuhyun hanya diam saat mendengar perkataan yang appa lontarkan padanya.

" appa…."ujarku dengan nada tinggi pada appa

" kenapa?...anak ini tidak tahu sopan santun…apa ia lupa dirumah ini memiliki peraturan?" bentak appa…

" tapi…kyuhyun pulang jam segini karena ia memiliki urusan…"sahutku membela adikku ini

" hah…..urusan apa yang ia lakukan hingga baru jam segini ia pulang. memangnya ia artis…apa ia tidak tahu…ia telah membuatmu khawatir…"sahut appa ketus.

" appa….."ujarku nada tinggi

" sudahlah hyung….aku memang salah….maafkan aku appa….hyung…."ujar kyuhyun pada appa dan juga padaku.

"sudah sana…masuk kekamarmu…..wajahmu hanya membuatku kesal…."ujar appa ketus padanya, kyuhyun hanya terdiam,

"baiklah…."sahut kyuhyun. Iapun kemudian naik keatas menuju kamarnya. di ruang ini hanya ada aku dan appa.

" kenapa appa berkata seperti itu?, kyuhyun anak appa juga kan?" ujarku pada appaku, appa menatapku tajam

" hah…apa kamu lupa ia siapa?...ia hanya anak haram yang dengan terpaksa aku memeliharanya" sahut appa

" appa keterlaluan…appa tidak memiliki hati….."sahutku ketus pada appaku. Karena kesal akupun kemudian naik keatas untuk menemui adikku didalam kamarnya.

Cho kyuhyun pov

Perkataan appa sangat menyakitkan hatiku…mungkin mereka berpikir, aku benar-benar masuk kedalam kamarku. aku sengaja berdiri ditembok dekat kamarku. aku mendengar apa yang appa katakan tentangku pada siwon hyung. Aku hanya bisa menangis…dan menangis. appa memang benar…aku hanyalah anak haram….dan aku sangat tidak pantas untuk berada didalam rumah ini. ketika aku melihat siwon hyung menaiki anak tangga…akupun buru-buru berlari dan masuk kedalam kamarku. aku mengunci pintu kamarku. aku duduk bersandar dipintu kamarku ini.

TOK…TOK..TOK…..suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari luar. Dan aku tahu siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamarku ini.

" kyuhyun…apa kamu sudah tidur?" ujar siwon hyung dari luar kamarku. aku tidak menjawab perkataannya padaku

" kyuhyun…aku tahu kamu sedih dengan perkataan appa padamu tadi….tapi percayalah…sebenarnya appa menyayangimu….aku tahu sebenarnya appa mengkhawatirkanmu…maka dari itu appa berkata seperti tadi" aku hanya diam, dan membiarkan air mataku ini mengalir dan membasahi pipiku.

" maaf hyung…..appa memang benar…aku hanyalah anak haram….aku selalu merepotkan hyung…..aku memang tidak pantas berada dirumah ini….seharusnya eomma tidak melahirkanku kedunia ini….." batinku.

"kyuhyun…."panggil siwon hyung dari luar. Aku hanya bisa diam dan diam. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat menyakitkan bagiku. Aku beranjak dan menuju kasurku, namun lagi-lagi rasa sakit ini datang lagi. aku menutup mulutku dengan tangan kananku, agar suaraku tidak terdengar dari luar. Aku merebahkan tubuhku dikasur, dan aku menutup wajahku dengan bantal. Rasa sakit ini sangat menyakitkan. Aku memegang erat bantal ini dan mencengkramnya.

"eomma….sakit….eomma….tolong aku….sakit….." batinku. Aku menangis bukan hanya karena mengingat perkataan appa padaku tadi melainkan rasa sakit ini juga.

" appa…..sakit sekali…eomma…..appa….."batinku. rasa sakit ini semakin menjadi….hingga membuatku tidak sanggup lagi menggenggam erat bantal ini. aku merasa tubuhku semakin lemah, dan dengan seketika semuapun menjadi gelap.

~keesokkan harinya~

Aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan…sinar matahari yang menyilaukan membuatku berpikir…apakah aku telah meninggal?, apakah aku sudah berada di alam akhir?, apakah saat ini aku akan tinggal bersama eommaku?, namun…kenyataannya…tidak demikian. Aku menatap kembali seluruh ruangan kamarku ini. akupun dengan perlahan-lahan beranjak bangun dari kasurku, dan aku membuka jendela kamarku. aku memejamkan mataku dan menghirup udara segar ini.

" sampai kapan aku bisa menghirup udara seperti ini lagi?" batinku. Akupun kemudian membuka mataku dan memandang area halaman rumah appa ini. aku melihat appa sudah pergi bekerja…karena mobilnya melintas dan menuju gerbang rumah ini. lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa membiarkan air mataku mengalir.

" appa….aku menyayangimu….sangat menyayangimu…appa tenang saja….tidak lama lagi tidak akan ada kyuhyun yang selalu membuatmu kesal….tidak akan ada lagi kyuhyun yang membuatmu terpaksa untuk memeliharanya….tidak akan ada lagi kyuhyun yang dengan terpaksa appa melihatnya setiap hari…" batinku dan menatap mobilnya yang menghilang dari hadapanku.

"terima kasih appa….terima kasih" gumamku.

TOK…TOK…TOK…."kyuhyun…kamu sudah bangun?" panggil siwon hyung dari luar kamarku. aku hanya diam tanpa menyahut perkataannya. Aku kembali menuju kasurku. Dan aku menatap photo minnie yang terletak diatas meja kecil disamping kasurku ini.

"maafkan aku minnie….maafkan aku….aku…..aku tidak akan bisa bersamamu lagi…." batinku saat menatap wajah manisnya di photo ini. air mataku membasahi pigura photo yang kupegang ini.

" aku mencintaimu…..sangat mencintaimu….dan….sepertinya sudah saatnya aku harus mengalah pada siwon hyung…sudah saatnya aku memberikan kebahagiaan untuknya….maafkan aku minnie jika…apa yang akan kulakukan nanti akan menyakitkan hatimu…bahkan akan membuatmu….menangis…." batinku. Sejak kenyataan pahit yang harus kuterima saat itu. aku pun mulai menghindari minnie…bahkan aku sering sekali tidak menjawab panggilan masuk darinya. Aku tidak lagi membalas pesan masuknya, aku selalu berusaha tidak masuk kekampus. Aku tahu, ia pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku menghindar darinya. Setiap membaca pesan masuk darinya, aku hanya bisa menangis dalam kesendirianku.

" kyuhyun….apa aku ada salah padamu?"

" kenapa kamu menghindar dariku?"

" apa kamu tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

" apa kamu memiliki kekasih lain?"

" kenapa panggilanku tidak dijawab?"

" aku mencintaimu kyu…aku tidak ingin kamu pergi dariku"

" kyu….aku ingin saat supermoon nanti kita bisa melihatnya bersama" apakah aku bisa melihat keindahan supermoon bersamanya?, apakah aku masih bisa bertahan saat itu?. 2 bulan 3 minggu telah berlalu. Kondisi penyakitku semakin parah, dokter telah angkat tangan atas penyakit yang kuderita ini. aku sengaja meminta dokter untuk merahasiakan penyakitku ini dari keluargaku. Karena aku tidak ingin mereka tahu kondisi penyakitku ini. saat ini ketika berada dikampus, aku meminta pertolongan dari wookie…yah…wookie adalah perawat rumah sakit yang sekaligus istri dari dokter yang merawatku dirumah sakit. Aku sengaja memintanya untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku. Ketika aku melihatnya bersama siwon hyung, dimana mereka menuju kearahku. Akupun berpura-pura memeluk wookie.

" maafkan saya sus…saya sengaja melakukan ini" ujarku pada perawat wookie

" tidak apa-apa…saya mengerti apa yang kamu lakukan ini, gadis itu melihat kearah kita" sahutnya pelan padaku

" kita berpura-pura saja seperti orang yang sedang pacaran" ujarku padanya

" baiklah…"sahutnya. Aku mendengar minnie memanggil namaku, dan dari nada suaranya ia sepertinya sangat kecewa padaku

" oppa… …." Aku melepaskan pelukanku pada perawat wookie, dan aku berpura-pura cuek didepan mereka berdua.

" kyu…apa yang kamu lakukan pada gadis itu?" tanya siwon hyung padaku

" owh …ini…kenalkan hyung….minnie….dia kekasih baruku" ujarku pada mereka, minnie menangis didepanku, hatiku sangat sakit melihatnya yang menangis karena terluka olehku.

" apa?...kyuhyun….kenapa kamu berpacaran dengannya?, bukankah minnie adalah kekasihmu?" ujar siwon hyung padaku

" aku bosan padanya hyung….."sahutku berbohong

" kamu keterlaluan…..aku benci kamu kyu…aku benci…."ujar minnie kesal dan berteriak kearahku, lalu iapun kemudian pergi meninggalkanku. Siwon hyung yang melihatnya berlari iapun mengejarnya.

" maafkan aku minnie….maafkan aku…aku terpaksa melakukan ini, karena aku tidak ingin membuatmu menderita karenaku" ujarku pelan, suster wookie memegang pundakku. Aku menatap kearahnya. Air mataku jatuh disudut mataku.

" apa kamu tidak apa-apa melakukan itu pada kekasihmu?' tanyanya padaku

" ini…adalah jalan yang terbaik yang harus kulakukan" sahutku padanya.

Minnie pov

Saat aku melihat kyuhyun yang memeluk gadis yang tidak kukenal itu, hatiku sangat sakit. Dan aku baru tahu kenapa selama ini ia menghindariku. Aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini, aku menangis dan meninggalkannya bersama gadis itu. siwon oppa mengejarku, aku berusaha berlari sekuatnya meskipun aku selalu menabrak mahasiswa yang berjalan didepanku namun aku tidak peduli. Aku berusaha untuk terus berlari, namun seseorang telah berhasil meraih tanganku, dan menjatuhkan tubuhku dalam pelukannya. Aku menangis didadanya yang bidang itu.

" menangislah minnie…menangislah sepuasmu…aku tahu hatimu sangat sakit melihat kenyataan itu" ujar siwon oppa padaku, ia mengelus-elus punggungku pelan.

" kyuhyun jahat….ia sangat jahat…..aku benci kyuhyun….aku benci dia…." Ujarku di tengah isak tangisku.

" aku tidak tahu kenapa kyuhyun melakukan ini padamu….tapi aku sangat yakin kyuhyun pasti memiliki alasan lain, kenapa ia berbuat ini padamu"

" tidak….kyuhyun sudah berubah…ia bukan kyuhyun yang ku kenal, ia bukan kyuhyun yang kucintai" ujarku padanya. Aku masih menangis dalam pelukannya. Siwon oppa lagi-lagi berusaha untuk menghiburku. Ia mengajakku pergi meninggalkan kampus ini. dan ia mengajakku ke arena ice skating. Untuk sesaat aku bisa melupakan rasa sakit hati yang kyuhyun torehkan kehatiku ini. siwon oppa mengajariku, meskipun beberapa kali aku terjatuh karena tidak seimbang. Namun siwon oppa tidak pernah menyerah untuk mengajariku. Aku cukup merasa bahagia saat ini, meskipun tidak sebahagia saat bersama dengan kyuhyun.

Cho kyuhyun pov

Ketika minnie pergi meninggalkanku, tanpa sepengetahuan mereka aku menyusul mereka berdua. Aku mengikuti kemana mereka berdua pergi. Aku berdiri di lantai 3 dan hanya menatap mereka dari kejauhan. Minnie mencoba untuk tertawa bersama siwon hyung, dan hal itu membuatku sedikit tenang, meskipun aku menangis saat menatap mereka dari kejauhan, namun aku yakin apa yang kulakukan pada minnie adalah jalan yang terbaik yang kupilih.

" tersenyumlah minnie…..tertawalah bersama siwon hyung…..aku ingin kamu bahagia bersamanya" gumamku sambil menatap mereka. aku memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah….aku sengaja berjalan kaki menyusuri kota Seoul menuju rumahku. Aku berhenti ketika melihat appaku yang berada didepanku, dan ia berjalan sambil menghubungi…ntah siapa itu, tapi kemugkinan itu adalah rekan kerjanya. Mataku tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang memasang papan nama sebuah café, namun karena tidak hati-hati papan nama itu terjatuh, dan aku sangat khawatir jika papan nama itu menimpa appaku. Akupun berlari secepatnya, dan aku mendorong appaku hingga kami berdua terjatuh ke aspal.

" appa…awaaaaassssssssssss…." PRANGGGGGGG…..papan nama itupun hancur.

" appa tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku pada appa, appaku hanya terdiam sambil menatapku. Aku tahu appa shock dengan kejadian barusan.

" appa tidak apa-apakan?...hampir saja papan nama itu menimpa appa…" ujarku pada appaku. Appaku masih terdiam dan menatapku. Akupun membantunya berdiri. Dan membersihkan pakaian appaku dari debu aspal ini.

" maaf…jika aku mengejutkan appa…aku hanya takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada appa, dan aku tidak ingin appa celaka karena papan nama itu" ujarku lagi padanya. Lagi-lagi appaku hanya diam saja. Aku tahu…appa masih tidak bisa menerima keberadaanku, hingga akupun memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkannya didepan café ini sendiri.

" maaf appa…maafkan aku…..aku akan pergi dari sini" ujarku padanya. Aku yang melihat appaku masih terdiam tanpa berkata apa-apa padaku, akupun kemudian pergi dan menuju untuk pulang kerumah sambil berjalan kaki. Karena saat ini perasaanku hancur atas tindakan yang kulakukan pada minnie, akupun memutuskan untuk tidak menggunakan kendaraan apapun untuk sampai dirumah. Setibanya dirumah, aku duduk diteras kamarku. lagi-lagi kepalaku terasa amat menyakitkan…karena rasa sakit ini, aku berlari menuju meja kecil yang terdapat disamping kamarku, untuk mencari obat penghilang rasa sakit ini. namun….aku mengurungkan niatku karena secara tiba-tiba siwon hyung datang dan membuka pintuku secara kasar. Ia terlihat sangat marah saat menatapku, ia menghampiriku dan mencengkram kerah bajuku dengan kuat.

" kenapa kamu menyakiti minnie?...apa salahnya padamu..hah….."bentaknya didepan wajahku, lagi-lagi aku harus berbohong darinya

" aku tidak mencintainya lagi…..aku bosan padanya…" BUGGGGGG…..siwon hyung melemparkan tinjunya diwajahku hingga akupun terjatuh dikasur. Pandanganku dengan seketika menjadi gelap setelah ia menghajarku.

Cho siwon

Setelah mengantar minnie pulang kembali kerumahnya, aku pun bergegas pulang kerumah. Karena kesal pada kyuhyun atas apa yang ia lakukan pada minnie. Setibanya dirumah, aku langsung menuju kamarnya dan langsung membuka pintu kamarnya tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Aku sangat kecewa atas perkataannya barusan.

" aku tidak mencintainya lagi…..aku bosan padanya…" karena geram akupun langsung melemparkan tinjuku padanya.

" kamu pikir minnie itu gadis apa?, dengan seenaknya kamu mempermainkan hatinya…" ujarku dengan nada tinggi padanya, namun tidak ada reaksi darinya, ia berada pada posisi telungkup setelah aku menghajarnya barusan.

" hei…kyuhyun…jawab perkataanku….kyuhyun…"panggilku berteriak padanya. Namun masih tidak ada reaksi darinya, hal ini membuatku sangat khawatir, akupun kemudian membalik tubuhnya, betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihatnya yang tidak sadarkan diri, dan darah segar mengalir dari hidung dan bibirnya. Aku tidak tahu apakah darah itu karena tinjuku padanya atau karena sebab yang lain.

" kyuhyun….kamu kenapa?...kyu…..sadarlah…..kyuhyun….." aku mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya, namun tidak ada reaksi darinya. Karena khawatir, akupun kemudian menghubungi dokter keluarga. Tidak berapa lama dokter jungsso pun datang dan memeriksanya. Aku sangat terkejut saat mendengar kenyataan ini.

" bagaimana adik saya dok?"

" kenapa kamu baru menghubungi saya sekarang?, apa kamu tidak tahu kyuhyun koma?"

"a…ap…apa?"

" kyuhyun koma….dan sebaiknya ia segera dirawat dirumah sakit"

" an…anda pasti bercanda kan dok?, kyuhyun tidak mungkin koma…..tadi dia baik-baik saja"

"ini adalah kenyataan…..kyuhyun koma…saya akan menghubungi ambulance untuk membawanya kerumah sakit" perkataan dokter jungsso membuatku terdiam seperti patung dan menatap lirih pada adikku yang ternyata sedang sekarat karenaku. tidak berapa lama kemudian ambulance pun datang dan ketika hendak membawa kyuhyun kerumah sakit, appa yang baru datang sangat terkejut saat menatap kyuhyun yang tergeletak diatas banker ini.

" ada apa ini? kyuhyun kenapa?" tanya appa cemas

" kyuhyun…ia koma appa…ini salahku….ini semua salahku" sahutku, aku menyalahkan diriku atas kejadian ini. baru pertama kalinya aku melihat appa menangis seperti ini. aku dan appa menemani kyuhyun didalam mobil ambulance ini. kami berdua hanya bisa menangis dan menatapnya yang tidak sadarkan diri saat ini. sewaktu menuju perjalanan kerumah sakit, detak jantung kyuhyun berhenti. Kami sangat panik, dan dokter pun memberikan CPR padanya. Namun tidak ada perkembangan.

" isi febrilatornya…100 joule"ujar dokter itu pada perawat yang duduk disebelahnya

" baik dok" sahutnya, setelah febrilator itu di isi sebanyak 100 joule, masih tidak ada perkembangan, dan febrilator itu kembali di isi sebanyak 300 joule untuk menyelamatkannya.

" kyuhyun…bertahanlah anakku…bertahanlah demi appa…..appa mohon kyu….."ujar appa menangis sambil memegangi tangannya. Aku baru sadar ternyata sebenarnya appa sangat menyayangi kyuhyun. Kenyataan ini membuatku bahagia. Meskipun sedikit terlambat bagi appa untuk berkata didepannya ia menyayanginya, namun kyuhyun tidak bisa mendengarnya saat ini.

" kyuhyun…jangan tinggalkan kami….maafkan hyung kyu….maafkan hyung…." Ujarku didepannya. Dokter terus berusaha menyelamatkan nyawanya. Aku dan appa bernafas lega ketika detak jantungnya kembali normal. Setibanya dirumah sakit, kyuhyun dilarikan keruang ICU. Awalnya aku sangat takut untuk memberitahukan pada minnie bahwa kyuhyun sedang koma saat ini, namun sudah 2 hari kyuhyun koma, dan akupun memberitahukan hal ini pada minnie. Minnie hanya bisa menangis saat mendengar perkataanku padanya

" minnie….aku harap kamu tegar saat mendengar kabar ini" ujarku padanya

" memangnya ada apa hyung?" sahutnya bingung

" kyuhyun koma….kyuhyun saat ini ada dirumah sakit kwanghee…sudah 2 hari yang lalu kyuhyun koma" minnie terduduk lemas diteras rumahnya

" tidak…ini tidak mungkin….kyuhyun tidak mungkin koma….ini tidak mungkin" sahutnya yang tidak menerima kenyataan ini. ia menangis dan menangis. aku mengajaknya kerumah sakit untuk menjenguknya. Aku dan minnie bertemu gadis yang pernah memeluk kyuhyun saat dikampus. Dan perawat itu telah menceritakan semuanya pada kami berdua. Dan aku baru tahu bahwa selama beberapa bulan ini kyuhyun merahasiakan kondisi penyakitnya ini dari kami. aku dan minnie hanya bisa menangis ketika mendengar kenyataan ini. saat berada diruang ICU ini, kami berdua berdiri berhadapan. Minnie menggenggam tangan kyuhyun dengan erat dan dalam tangisnya minnie berkata…

" jika ini adalah keinginanmu untuk melihatku bahagia bersama siwon oppa…..aku akan melakukannya kyu…aku…aku sangat mencintaimu kyu…..aku mencintaimu…." Aku hanya bisa menatap nanar kearah minnie yang menangis sesenggukkan didepan kyuhyun yang masih tidak sadarkan diri saat ini.

~ keesokkan harinya~

Kyuhyun sadar dari komanya, saat ia sadar aku dan appa berada diruang ICU ini. appa tersenyum padanya

" kamu sudah sadar anakku…"ujar appa padanya

" appa…."sahutnya lemah, appa mengangguk pelan

" benar anakku ….ini appa…maafkan appa kyu….maafkan appa…selama ini appa selalu berbuat jahat padamu…..selama ini appa tidak pernah memanggilmu anak..appa jahat kyu…appa tidak pantas dimaafkan olehmu" ujar appa yang menangis didepan kyuhyun

" appa tidak salah…..aku yang salah…aku memang anak haram…..dan aku tidak pantas disayang oleh appa sebaik dirimu" sahut kyuhyun, kami berdua terhenyak ketika mendengar apa yang ia katakan barusan. Meskipun dengan suara lemah, ia menceritakan semuanya pada kami. appa yang mendengar kenyataan ini, iapun langsung memeluk kyuhyun dan selalu meminta maaf padanya. Sejak kyuhyun sadar, appa selalu menyediakan waktu untuk kyuhyun. Dokter telah memberitahukan pada kami bahwa kemungkinan kyuhyun tidak akan bisa bertahan dalam 1 minggu ini. dan kyuhyun memberitahukan keinginan terakhirnya padaku.

" hyung…..apakah hyung ingin mengabulkan permintaanku?" tanyanya padaku

" apa yang kamu inginkan kyu?, aku pasti akan berusaha mengabulkannya untukmu" sahutku yang duduk di kursi samping kasurnya ini sambil mengupas kulit buah apel ini untuknya

" aku ingin hyung menikahi minnie…aku ingin melihat minnie bahagia bersama hyung…" DEG…..aku berhenti mengupas kulit apel ini dan meletakkanya diatas piring buah.

" tidak..jika itu yang kamu inginkan aku tidak akan mengabulkannya…'sahutku menolak permintaannya

" aku mohon hyung….aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu lagi…aku sangat ingin melihat minnie menikah dengan hyung…hanya hyung yang bisa membuatnya bahagia…..aku mohon padamu hyung….aku mohon….." ia menggenggam tanganku kuat, ia menangis didepanku dan selalu memohon padaku.

Minnie pov

Hari ini aku berkunjung kerumah sakit untuk bertemu dengan kyuhyun. Aku membuka pintu kamar inapnya perlahan-lahan. Dan aku terdiam sambil memegang gagang pintu kamar inapnya ini. aku hanya bisa menangis saat mendengar keinginannya itu pada siwon hyung.

" menikah?...kenapa…..kenapa oppa?" batinku. Air mataku tidak bisa terbendung lagi, setelah mendengar keinginannya itu, akupun mengurungkan niatku untuk mengunjunginya. Aku menangis dan duduk didepan ruang inapnya ini. tidak berapa lama kemudian siwon oppa keluar dari kamar inapnya, dan berjongkok didepanku dan menggenggam kedua tanganku. aku menatapnya….

" aku…..aku sudah mendengar semuanya…"ujarku padanya, siwon oppa hanya diam dan menyeka air mataku dengan tangannya.

" jika itu yang kyuhyun inginkan….aku kan mengabulkannya…"ujarku lagi, siwon oppa terkejut dan ia memandangku dengan rasa tidak percaya.

" jika kamu terpaksa sebaiknya jangan kamu lakukan" sahutnya padaku

" tidak….aku…..aku tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa…..aku…..aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum oppa…aku ingin memberikan yang terbaik di sisa hidupnya ini" sahutku padanya. Sejak mendengar keinginannya itu, kamipun berencana menikah secara sederhana. Sudah 6 hari kyuhyun dirawat dirumah sakit, dan hari ini dokter terpaksa mengizinkannya untuk keluar dari rumah sakit untuk menyaksikan pernikahanku bersama siwon oppa. Ketika berada dialtar pernikahan, aku menatap kyuhyun yang tersenyum padaku. dibalik wajahnya yang sangat pucat itu, kyuhyun selalu berusaha tampak terlihat senang menyaksikan pernikahanku ini. aku berusaha untuk tidak menangis didepannya, tenggorokanku tercekat, dan dadaku sangat sesak menahan kesedihan yang sangat mendalam bagiku ini. setelah acara pernikahan usai, dan kami berada diruang makan bersama. kami sangat terkejut dan panik ketika melihat kyuhyun kesakitan dan memegangi kepalanya, bahkan darah segar dan hitam mengalir dari hidungnya.

"kyuhyun…"ujar kami khawatir padanya

"a…aku…ti..tidak…ap…apa…apa…'sahutnya terbata-bata, wajahnya sangat pucat, aku menyeka darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya dengan sapu tangan pemberian kyuhyun ketika diawal kami pacaran dulu. kyuhyun menggenggam tanganku kuat karena menahan rasa sakitnya itu. siwon oppa dan appanya memapah kyuhyun untuk beristirahat dikamarnya.

~ Dini hari~

Malam ini adalah malam dimana bulan purnama terlihat sangat indah dan sangat dekat jaraknya dengan bumi. Malam ini adalah malam Supermoon. Aku yang duduk di sofa kamar kyuhyun ini, kyuhyun memintaku untuk menemaninya duduk bersamanya diteras kamarnya. kami duduk berdekatan, aku menggenggam tangannya.

" minnie…bolehkah aku tidur dipundakmu?" pintanya

" boleh…"sahutku. Aku tahu malam ini adalah malam terakhirnya bersamaku. Aku mencoba untuk tidak menangis didepannnya saat ini. kyuhyun meletakkan kepalanya dipundakku.

" minnie..bulan itu sangat indah ya….terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku untuk menyaksikan keindahan bulan ini" ujarnya

" iya…" sahutku

" terima kasih kyu….kamu memintaku untuk menemanimu menyaksikan keindahan Supermoon ini" batinku dan menatap sinar Supermoon saat ini.

" aku bahagia minnie….aku menyerahkanmu pada laki-laki yang baik seperti hyungku…aku bahagia akhirnya aku bisa pergi dengan tenang" ujarnya. Perkataannya sangat menyayat hatiku. Aku berusaha agar air mata ini tidak terjatuh didepannya.

" aku sangat mencintaimu minnie…sangat mencintaimu…..tolong jaga hyungku dengan baik….aku sangat menyayangi kalian berdua" pintanya

" aku akan melakukannya untukmu kyu…..aku juga sangat mencintaimu…'sahutku padanya

"terima kasih minnie….terima kasih…"sahutnya, suaranya semakin lemah.

" aku lelah minnie…aku mengantuk…aku ingin tidur" ujarnya pelan

" tidurlah kyu…aku akan menemanimu disini" sahutku

"hm….."sahutnya. kyuhyun terlelap dipundakku, aku memanggil namanya untuk memastikan ia belum pergi meninggalkanku.

" kyuhyun…."

"hm…."sahutnya

"kyuhyun…"

"hm…."

"kyuhyun…"kali ini tidak ada jawaban darinya, akupun memanggil namanya kembali

" kyuhyun…"panggilku namun tidak ada jawaban darinya. Genggaman tangannya melemah, dan sangat dingin. Yah…kyuhyun telah pergi meninggalkanku untuk selama-lamanya.

" terima kasih kyu..terima kasih….sampai kapanpun…aku akan mencintaimu…..selamat jalan cho kyuhyun…..kekasihku yang tampan…" ujarku padanya, kepergiannya seiringan dengan menjauhnya Supermoon dari hadapanku. Air mataku akhirnya tidak terbendung. Aku menangis dalam kesendirian disamping jasadnya yang terlelap dipundakku saat ini.

" aku mencintaimu kyu….."

FIN

Bagaimana?, apa kalian suka?

mian, semua ff yang ku share belum ada ku rombak, karena semua ff yang ku share di ffn ini adalah ff lama. untuk yang update terbaru bisa lihat di alwayskpop4ever . wordpress . com


End file.
